How To Make a GotenBra Fanfic
by Toni The Mink
Summary: Everyone is making lous clichèd GotenBra stories... Now you can too! Inspired by How To Make a Really Bad DBZ Fanfic and How To Write the Perfect TP


_**HOW TO MAKE A GOTEN/BRA FANFIC**_

Everyone's making lousy, clichèd GB fanfics... Now you can too:)

No need to think of a interesting plot or storyline. The same thing will please every prepubulescent fangirl who haven't _really_ seen Dragon Ball GT and just love the couple because they jump on the bandwagon, or think the two look so adorible when it looks like they're standing next to each other!

Keep in mind that you don't need to use all of these tips, but the following will certainly help you on your way to 500 reviews on size=1 width=100% noshade>_-Introduce the story with ages. Goten are Bra are thirteen years apart, but this shouldn't stop them from being the greatest couple in the entire universe! Make the chart look as if their age difference is acceptable, even if it means suddenly making them 2 years apart instead of 13._

* * *

GOTEN - 27

TRUNKS - 28

BRA - 15

PAN - 14

PARESU - 26

GOKU - 57

or...

GOTEN - 20

BRA - 17

TRUNKS - 21

PAN - 18

MASTER ROSHI - 10

* * *

_-In order to make the fanfic look like a natural Akira Toriyama styled story, everyone MUST be out of character!!!_

* * *

_-Make Bra completely in love with Goten, even if it's out of nowhere. Make sure to have her ignore the fact that she's completely into different kinds of boys who will do her bidding and thus Goten's personality is completely out of her league._

* * *

Bra laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling in sadness. She had just returned from another hot date with a really nice and cute looking guy who was alittle older than her, but at least in her age range. Despite he paid for dinner, took her to a wonderful movie that she wanted to see all summer, bought her all the nice clothes and jewerly she liked, despite he basically waited on her hand and foot and did every little thing she told him to do, despite the wonderful night he gave her, it just didn't make her happy. Nothing would ever make her happy unless she had a serious relationship with Goten.

Sure Goten was as dumb as a rock, sure he had enough self-esteem to not throw everything away just to make some spoiled girl happy, sure he wouldn't take any verbal abuse from any girl, sure he was absolutely nothing she wanted in a boyfriend, they just seemed "destined". But as long as he kept dating girls around his age, and currently showed interest in the skank known as "Paresu", as long as he wanted to keep out of jail by not dating a girl 17 or younger, they could never have a chance. Bra sighed sadly. Goten may be dating someone who seemed very nice and pretty and he may be happy with her, but she knew he will never be truely happy unless he started dating her.

* * *

_-Be sure to have Paresu COMPLETELY evil and act in a way that she never did in the show._

* * *

"Damn it, Goten! You're walking too close to me!" Paresu shouted.

Goten jumped back, "Sorry Paresu!" he apologized.

"I can't find my cell phone. Have you seen it?!?"

"You gave it to me, because you ran out of room in your purse."

"So you're stealing my things now, is that it???" Paresu growled.

"No, of course not!" Goten cried, "I only did what you asked me to so I can make you happy!"

Paresu sighed and rested a hand on her forehead, "I'm sorry, Goten... I'm not normally this bitchy. But I get so moody when it's the first day of my period..."

Goten smiled and put a hand around her shoulder, "It's okay. Nobody's perfect. I mean, you see my mother, 24/7!"

Paresu smiled back. "I'm lucky to have a guy so patient as you. I'll try to be alittle calmer."

* * *

_-Despite Goten is a woman-chasing whoremonger, he should feel differently about Bra, despite her being underaged_

* * *

After thier date, Goten decided to walk over to Capsule Corp., and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks greeted his best friend as he answered the door. He stepped aside to let Goten in. "I didn't know you were in the neighborhood!"

"Neither did I," said Goten, "Apparently, Satan City is alot closer to Western Capital than I thought. How strange... Wait, aren't you suppose to be working?"

"Yeah, I am," said Trunks, "I've got alot of paperwork to get done by the morning and I need to be at five different meetings this very moment. Ah well, screw it. How did your date go?"

"It went fine," said Goten, "After all those women I talked on the phone with, I'm glad I could finally go on a date with one of them! I think's it serious now!"

"HMPH!" Bra happened to be in the living room, and stormed out to the kitchen.

Trunks scratched his head. "Strange... It must be the first day of her period."

Goten felt guilty all the sudden. He couldn't explain it, but when Bra was in the room, he had this happy, warm feeling deep inside. He felt the same way with Paresu earily, but that was because he badly needed to use the bathroom. Now that Bra had left the room, he felt cold and sad. What is this strange feeling? Why did he feel this way with Bra? Why did he get this nagging feeling that he was madly in love with her? Was it indigestion?

* * *

_-Add as many unneccesary Author Notes as possible, even during a point where the reader is really getting into the story. The middle of the story is the BEST place to put them._

* * *

Bra got herself a glass of milk to calm her nerves. Something about Goten just made her feelings go wild, but she couldn't explain it. (A/N: It's probably because she's in love with him too! I feel that way when the popular boy at school walks by me in the hallway! DROOOOOOL!!!!) 'Goten, you're so stupid to be dating Paresu, when you know you should be dating me!' she thought angrily. (A/N: I agree with Bra! Paresu sucks!!!! Anybody who eats ice cream with a spoon should be institutionalized!!!)

Meanwhile, Bulma was leaving her office and heading home, and she couldn't wait to surprise Vegeta with her sexy new lingerie. (A/N: Bulma's so naughty! ;) Oh yeah, pretend she works at a government office.)

* * *

_-Always remember that Vegeta should attack Goten because no man is good enough for his baby girl... not for the fact that he's thirteen years older and the fact that he's KAKARROT'S BRAT!_

* * *

"Goten!!" Vegeta stormed into the living room, pissed off about something new today.

Goten and Trunks knew better than to not pass this off as Vegeta's regular personality being angry about something, and obediently feared him. "Wh.. what is it, Vegeta?"

"My Saiyan senses tell me that Bra is upset, and that you're the reason! I can feel you have a strong attachment towards my daughter!"

"But I hardly ever see her!"

"That doesn't matter! You're still in love with her! Knock it off or I'll kill you! Nobody falls in love with my little girl!!! Why do you think I keep killing all those boys that do as little as look in her general direction??" And with that, he turned and stormed back into the Gravity Training room.

Trunks and Goten stared at the saiyan oddly. "That's funny," said Goten, "I thought he hated me because I'm the son of his rival."

Trunks looked over to his friend. "Hey Goten," he said cooly... then raised his fist to his face, "You lay one pedophilic finger on my sister, and I'll send your nuts out through your ass."

_-Pan should be extremely supportive helpful to Bra, and should hate Paresu's guts, even for no reason._

"Hiiii!" Pan chirped as she let herself in the Briefs' home, "Bra called me, so I ran right over!"

Trunks scratched his head some more, "I could have sworn Satan City was on the other side of the country..."

Pan ran towards the kitchen, as if she has some sort of sixth sense and knew exactly where Bra was. She found the aqua-haired teen sitting at the table, crying in her palms, and immediately went over and patted her back. "There there, Bra," she soothed, "You tell Pan-chan all about it!"

"Oh Pan!" Bra wailed, "It's your uncle! I'm in love with him, but he's too busy dating that other girl to notice I'm even alive!"

"You love my Uncle Goten??" cried Pan, "Wow! I always knew you two made a great couple! Don't worry, I'm sure Uncle Goten will turn around and see you're the best girl for him! You just need to be patient! Don't worry about that Paresu bitch. I never did like her. There's just something about her that I don't trust."

"Have you ever even met her...?"

"Well, no, but Pan is very smart and so whatever I say goes!"

"Oh Pan, thank you! You're the best friend I ever had!!! We should really have some screentime together more often!"

* * *

_-Be sure to add alittle Trunks/Pan to the scene, because they're the next best couple in the universe!_

* * *

Pan had her five minutes of fame and was ready to leave. Before she could reach the door however, Trunks grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, Pan."

Pan turned around, "Trunks...?"

"Before you leave, there's something I need to tell you," Trunks said with tear-filled eyes and an empathetic voice, "Pan, ever since you were a baby, I was always madly in love with you. I may have acted like I was annoyed that a young little brat had snuck along on the Grand Tour and I was forced to practically babysit you, but in truth, I'm glad you did. With all this craziness with Goten and Bra, I feel I should just up and tell you my feelings once and for all. Pan, I love you. Let's get married!"

Pan was in tears. "Oh Trunks! I love you too! Yes, we must get married and spend the rest of our lives together! It's destiny!!"

Just as the two were ready to share their first kiss, a ki beam struck Trunks in the head, killing him instantly. Pan screamed and looked over at her father, who came out of nowhere, and who's palm was smoking after shooting that ki beam. "Papa!!! Why??? I loved him!"

"No thirty-something-man is gonna molest my daughter," he growled, "Trust me, Pan, when you're my age, you'll thank me."

"I hate you, Papa!" Pan cried and ran home.

Gohan shook his head. "That girl is so grounded for infinity."

* * *

_-Add Uub so Bra can see Paresu flirt with other men and basically be a big cheat. Doesn't have to be Uub, but he is used the most, so you may as well put him in. It's not like he has any other greater purpose..._

* * *

Goten and Paresu were out on another date when they bumped into Uub, who happened to be walking down the street instead of training in his village.

"Hey Uub!" Goten waved him down, "Good to see you out of completely no where!"

"Same here!" said Uub, "So who's the girl?"

"Oh, this is Paresu, my girlfriend. Paresu, this is some other Z warrior we call Uub."

"Nice to meet you," Paresu and Uub shook hands.

Bra's face went completely red with anger. She had nothing better to do so she was secretly following Goten and Paresu around, probably to torture herself even though she had more respect for herself. "That little hussy!" she growled to herself, "She's so hitting on that other guy, especially with Goten right there! Doesn't she realize she should only be shaking hand with Goten?? Why can't he see her for the little cheating bitch that she is?! If he were MY guy, I would spit on anyone else who wanted to greet me! HMPH!"

An old lady walked by and looked at Bra. "You really need to get a hobby."

* * *

_-Introduce this next big enemy who wants Bra to be his bride for some wierd unknown reason. Remember, Goten has to be the most pissed about it and has to be the one to rescue her, not her father, brother, or even mother_

* * *

Suddenly, the sky opened up and a brigade of spaceships zoomed in and hoevred over everyone. An large alien, who looked like he was a saiyan though had many many other features to make him another species, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was hot looking (A/N: DROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL), came out from the top hatch. "My name is Vandrosohlianeta! I come to Earth for a bride!"

At that, a million hot single teens threw themselves at him, begging to be chosen.

"No no no," Vandrosohlianeta shouted, "It doesn't work like that! You're suppose to be fearing me! For I'm going to kidnap someone. Ah, there we go, I'll take HER!"

"No, don't!!" Goten grabbed Paresu around the waist, "I won't let you take her! You'll have to get through me first!"

"No, not her... HER!" Vandrosohlianeta pointed further at the blue-haired demi-saiyan, hiding behind a mailbox, "What better bride for me than the daughter of the Prince of all Saiyans?"

"How'd you know she was Vegeta's kid?"

"Lucky guess."

Vandrosohlianeta jumped forward and grabbed Bra, dragging her back into his ship. "Eeeeek!" she cried, "Help me help me!!"

"Bra!" Uub cried, "No! I'll save you!" Uub was about to jump after them, but Goten held him back.

"No, Uub," said Goten, "Only _I_ must save her!!"

"Why you? I'M the one with a crush on her..."

"Yeah right! I saw the way you shook Paresu's hand!"

"YOU'RE the one that introduced us!!"

"SHUT IT, the both of you!!" Vegeta snarled, coming in out of nowhere, "She's my kid, this guy hates me for some reason, so I'll be the one to get her back!"

"No, Vegeta!" said Goten, "This is my duty! I must be the one to rescue her!"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, "I don't get it... why you?"

"I can't explain it," said Goten, "I feel like it is I who must rescue her. Maybe it's because we have some sort of bond together and now that she's being takena ay from me, this might kill me, because by law of destiny, we're supposed to be together, not with other people."

Paresu's eyes filled with tears. "God, Goten... I'm like, right here and all!"

"You sure you all don't want ME to go?" said Bulma, holding up a strange device, "I mean... I've got the thing they used in Ghost Busters..."

"No, Bulma, it's too dangerous," said Goten, "Besides, even though that thing will work better, we must complicate things by sending in the non-family member!"

"For God's sake..." muttered Vegeta, "Will you all just shut up and let me snatch her back already??"

"Nooooo Vegetaaaaa!" Goten leapted forward and knocked him out, suprisingly since Vegeta's supposed to be ten times stronger than Goten, then continued on into the strange vessel.

Everyone else just watched dumbstruck. Trunks glanced down at the knocked out Vegeta. "Okay, now was _that_ really necessary?"

* * *

_-It's vital to have Bra become a super saiyan during the big battle. For this to work, you must pretend this is a Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon fanfic, and not a Dragon Ball fanfic._

* * *

Goten eventually found Vandrosohlianeta and a big battle ensued. It went on for hours.

Bra was tied up near by, crying for Goten to get her out, which not only distracted Goten but also inspired him to continue.

Finally Vandrosohlianeta dealt a massive punch to Goten's gut, knocking him to the ground. "Noooooooo Goteeeeeen!!!" Bra cried, mistakenly pronouncing it "GoTeen" instead of "Go-Tehn" with the way I spelled it.

"Relax," said Vandrosohlianeta, "He's only knocked out unconcious."

"BASTARD!!!!" Bra let loose a scream and her hair turned golden and stuck up.

"Impossible!!!" Vandrosohlianeta cried, "I have no electric outlets in this ship!!"

"No you fool!" Bra shouted, "I'm a super saiyan, just like all the others!!... except for Pan."

"That's impossible too! You haven't trained nearly enough to reach that kinda skill!"

"That doesn't matter! My love for Goten helped me become a Super Saiyan!" Bra shot forward and punched Vandrosohlianeta, beating him up, and despite being the weakest of the Z fighters (especially because she WASN'T a Z fighter...), she was able to kill him.

Goten woke up. "Wow, Bra, you defeated him!!"

"Goten you're alive!" Bra raced over and hugged him.

"Of course. I only had the wind knocked out of me."

"It's all because of you I was able to win. Even though you were unconcious, I could hear your voice in my head, telling me to keep going and that you would lend me your strength because of our 'spiritual bond', or 'soul touch', or whatever it was..."

Goten cocked an eyebrow, "You sure you don't need to see a doctor for that?"

* * *

_-Paresu is finally confronted as a big hussy cheater._

* * *

Goten and Bra escaped from the ships just as they were leaving, even though Vandrosohlianeta was dead so there was no way he could be piloting any of them. They returned to the very exact spot they left from, finding Uub with Paresu. Vegeta and Bulma, although their daughter was kidnapped and were anxious to see her safe return, decided to check into a nearby motel to get some freak on. Trunks remembered that he was supposed to be dead, so he disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"So anyway, it's like I have four names!" said Paresu, "I'm also known as Paris, Palace, and Valese. I have so many names, in fact, I don't even remember what my _real_ name is!"

"A HAH!" Goten shouted, "Caught you in the act!!! I knew all along you were a cheater!!!"

Paresu looked over. "Goten, you're back!! I'm so happy!"

"Save it!" Bra sneered, "Your secret is out! We just saw you flirting with Uub!"

"She wasn't flirting, she was telling me her life story," Uub grabbed at his skull, "Dear lord, I think some of my intellegence got drained!!!"

"Anyway, it's a good thing she did, because I was finally able to see it for myself!" Goten shouted, "Paresu, I'm tired of your cheating, bitchy, selfish, stupid ways! We are THROUGH!"

"But.. but Goten!!" Paresu cried, "I was never like that, remember?! I'm sweet, naive, and love you very much, especially when you have your back turned!"

"Oh sure you are! Bra told me all about you, so I'm obligated to listen to her instead of giving you the benefit of the doubt. Go take Uub and your other million boyfriends and jump off a cliff. Fare well!" He picked up Bra and flew off into the moonlight, giving the impression of a romantic ending...

Paresu meanwhile fell to her knees and sobbed. "Noo... Goten, don't leave me! I liked you and respected you very much! You were the best boyfriend I ever had! I would have even married you if you had asked..."

Uub sobbed in his arm as well. "I was created by Toriyama-sama to be Goku's handpicked pupil and an aspiring warrior to protect the Earth... how did I end up in this sort of role?!"

* * *

_Goten and Bra can finally be happy together for all eternity._

* * *

Years later...

"Damn it Goten, those brats are crying again!!!" Bra shouted from the bedroom as she put on loads of makeup, "Make them stop! They give me such a head ache!"

Goten meanwhile jumped around the room with each twin baby in his arms. "They're hungry!" he wailed, "Can't you nurse one of them for awhile?!"

"HellO?!" Bra sneered, "There's a big sale of makeup and shoes over at the mall! I can't miss that, Daddy's going to buy me everything! Which reminds me, I'm using your credit card again to buy this big fancy dress."

"But it's all maxed out!" he cried.

"Well maybe YOU should have paid the bill, stupid!"

"How could I when you use it every minute?!"

"Fine, I'll just take this fifty in your jacket here."

"That's for the babies' food!"

"Sheesh, Goten, all you think about is yourself! Try thinking of ME once in awhile?!"

The doorbell rang. Bra raced over to answer it. "Mercucio!!" she squealed, giving the big, muscley man a big hug and kissing his cheeks, "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Ya," Mercucio responded, "An' Antonio, Fredric, and Hakuro are waiting in te' jeep. Les' go!"

"Hey WAIT!" Goten shouted, "Bra, aren't you supposed to be married to ME?!"

"Goten, you moron, don't be so old fashioned!" Bra sneered, "What real marriage is based on a fairy tales now a days? Taa!!" She quickly patted one of the babies on the head and left with the steroid-built man, climbed in the jeep, and the group drove away to the mall.

Goten hopelessly plopped on the couch, cradling both babies. "What in God's name was I thinking going with her...?"

* * *

_Other helpful tips that can be worked in your story..._

**_-When it comes to pregnancy..._**

_BRA: Impregnanted by Goten. Paresu pissed off and unsure if she should stay with Goten, though ultimately she does leave him. During which, Goten finds Paresu extremely annoying for some reason, spends more time with Bra so they can bond, and once the baby comes, they start a happy family._

_PARESU: Impregnanted by some other guy, claims it's Goten's. Bra always knows somehow that Goten isn't the father, and once it's finally proven (usually after the birth), Goten learns the truth, leaves Paresu, and goes with Bra._

**_-When it comes to Marron..._**

_You neither need Bra or Paresu. In every fanfic, Bra and Marron are best friends, never rivals, so when Goten is with Bra, Marron is usually with Trunks or Uub, usually supports Bra while Paresu is the antagonist. But when Goten is with Marron, Bra is the supportive best friend, and Paresu never appeared to exist to begin with._

* * *

_Finally, vask in the glory of the many reviews by pleased GB fans._

* * *

REVIEWER: "What the hell was that piece of shit?! Don't you know to write? Have you ever SEEN any Dragon Ball?! You need some serious work, dude... This is NOT good at all..."

_(In the case you get someone who is dissatisfied, simpily say the following...)_

YOU: "Poopie head!"


End file.
